1. Field
The following description relates to a patch antenna, and more particularly, to a patch antenna that has broadband characteristics in the 60 GHz band and in the millimeter wave band, and also high-gain characteristics of good radiation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
The frequency of the millimeter wave band has more straightforward and also has broadband characteristics as compared with those of microwave band, thereby being attracted in applications of radar and communication services, etc. Especially, since the millimeter wave band has a small wavelength, it is easy to miniaturize the size of an antenna when using the millimeter wave band, and thus it has an advantage of significantly reducing the system size. Communication services using such a millimeter wave band, for example, broadband communication services using the 60 GHz band and automotive radar services using the 77 GHz band are already in their advanced stages in commercialization, and related products are being released.